


Indelible Secrecy

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Set within the plot of Tooth and Claw, between the scene where Queen Victoria says she's tired of Rose's nakedness and the scene where Rose is alone in the guest room looking at dresses. On the way to their rooms, the Doctor pulls Rose away from the group and into a broom cupboard.





	Indelible Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous request (and based on something I mentioned) on one of my side blogs on Tumblr. Enjoy!

As the guards were leading them down a corridor towards the guest bedrooms, he grabbed her by the hand, catching her attention.

“Let’s go this way,” he said, nodding toward his left, to another corridor.

“Alright,” she smiled, and followed him.

But just as soon as they were out of sight of Her Majesty’s entourage, he opened a side door and pulled her inside with him, into the small, dark broom cupboard. Admittedly, he had expected a bedroom or a sitting room, a library even, but this would have to do. It was dark, with only a small slivery frame of light coming in around the door which wasn’t fitted quite right. One of the lines of yellow light passed over his face as he stepped closer toward her. He smiled, but before she could return the gesture, he pressed his body to hers, backing her all the way up to the wall, and he kissed her. Hard.

And she kissed him back.

Thank God she did, he found himself thinking briefly as he buried a hand in her hair. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if she hadn’t. But luckily for him, she welcomed him eagerly. She caressed his face, then let her hands slide down his body to the button on his trousers.

“Hm,” he intoned, breaking the kiss to look at her. “Really?”

“Yes,” she said, albeit a bit hesitantly. She hadn’t expected him to stop to ask permission after dragging her into this dark, damp cupboard, slamming her into the wall, and kissing her like he did. “I thought that was what you wanted.”

“But is it what you want?”

“Yes,” she said, certain now.

“Okay,” he said, and he picked up where he had left off, kissing her hungrily, his hands sliding out of her hair and down to unhook the clasps of her overalls and pushing them down. He knelt in front of her suddenly and began to roll her stockings down, one at a time. “Her Majesty may be tired of your nakedness, but I could do with a bit more at the moment.”

“Shut up,” she said, giggling before melting at the touch of his lips to her inner thigh. “ _Oh, God_ ,” she sighed.

Tossing both stockings to the side, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and tugged them down and off. He parted her legs slowly and wrapped one around his shoulder.

“What do you think you’re d— _oh_ ,” she moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her.

Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the wall as he worked on her slowly with his tongue and lips. He found her clit a moment later and sucked it gently.

“Doctor,” she breathed, placing a hand on the back of his head, letting her fingers entwine themselves in his hair.

“Hush,” he teased, glancing up at her, a cheeky grin spread across his face. “Someone might hear.”

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” she whispered, smirking.

He licked up her slit, making her gasp. “Patience,” he said in a low voice. “I wanted to try this first.”

She laughed weakly as he continued. “I can’t say I’m complaining,” she said breathlessly. “ _Hmm_ …”

Involuntarily, her hips pressed forward into his face, and she could have sworn she felt him smile against her. He slipped one finger, then another, into her and started on her g-spot, rubbing at it furiously as he sucked her clit, circling his tongue around it at the same time and moaning softly, the sound vibrating from his throat all the way to her core.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” she moaned.

She tightened around his fingers and her body tensed, then relaxed. It took everything in her to remain quiet. He slowed to a stop, and he looked up at her, at the way her eyes were squeezed shut tight and her mouth lay agape, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” she breathed, opening her eyes to see him starting to stand.

Roughly, she pulled him the rest of the way up and kissed him abruptly. He laughed, pleasantly surprised, and returned her kiss, more than eager.

“You taste good, right?” he whispered, looking her in the eyes now, his forehead resting on hers.

“Shut up,” she said again with a laugh and pushed her hips into his, one thigh pressing its way between his legs, eliciting a soft groan of pleasure from him. “Shall I return the favor?” she teased, pressing her hand to the front of his trousers and finding him already very hard.

His eyes closed; his breath was coming out hard and fast now. “No,” he said, swallowing hard. “Just let me, er…” He kissed her neck gently and pressed his body to hers, making her withdraw her hand. “I want _you_.” He placed his hands on her hips. “ _Please_.”

Without hesitation, she unzipped the front of his trousers and pushed them and his underwear down at once, just low enough to free him from their confines. He slid his hand down her thigh and hooked it behind her knee to wrap her leg around his waist. With her help, he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust into her quickly, earning a soft whimper.

“You alright?” he asked, pausing a moment.

“Yes,” she said. “Just not used to it…like this.”

“Right,” he said with a small smile. “Other leg up then?” he asked.

“You think it’ll help?”

“Maybe,” he said.

“Worth a shot then,” she said, and let him lift her up a bit higher and wrap both legs around his hips.

He chuckled quietly, looking into her eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed.

He kissed her lips tenderly and started to move, gradually picking up speed. They needed to finish before their absence was too much of a concern, before people started looking for them. He knew that, but still, he wanted to take his time, to savor the moment and give her the gentility and the love and attention she deserved. Instead, he quickened his pace and reached down between them to rub her clit. He buried his face in her neck, sucking gently at her soft, sensitive skin.

She held him tight, her legs squeezing his hips between them and her arms holding fast to his shoulders as her body bounced slightly against the wall. Soft moans fell from her lips, and he quickly caught them with his, muffling both of their noises.

“Sh,” he laughed under his breath. “We need to stay quiet.”

“ _Can’t_ ,” she breathed.

“When we get back to the Tardis,” he whispered, “we can be as loud as we want, hm?”

“ _Oh_ ,” she sighed, biting her lips to keep quiet, her eyes falling shut again. “Alright.”

His hips were moving erratically now and his cock twitched, just noticeable inside her. He was close. She could feel it. He rubbed faster at her clit, and suddenly, she felt the abrupt build and release of pleasure hit her again, stronger this time than the last. She squeezed his upper arms hard and her walls tightened around him. His hips came to an abrupt halt and his body tensed.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” he said with a soft grunt, and he finished inside her, relaxing slowly against her body.

He pulled out and slowly she lowered her legs, having to lean heavily against the wall for support. He fixed his trousers and looked at her.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, smiling at him as she stepped back into her panties. “I’m fine. How are you?”

“Oh,” he said, letting out a big breath and looking her over slowly, “I’m fantastic.”

She laughed and continued getting dressed while he opened the door a crack and peered out to make sure no one was nearby or in the line of sight when they made their exit. Once she was dressed, they ventured out, and went back in the direction they’d been going when they ditched the guards, and found them in the same corridor.

“Sorry,” he said, taking on a Scottish brogue once more. “We took a wrong turn.”

Her Majesty, at the head of the group, sniggered at the sight of them, their hair a mess and their faces red, a hickey just starting to form on Rose’s neck and the Doctor’s shirts askew. His eyes widened at the realization that she must have known, and as if that embarrassment wasn’t enough, Rose stepped forward.

“I know, Your Majesty,” she said evenly. “Not amusing at all, are we?”

Beside her, the Doctor groaned and covered his face with his hands.


End file.
